


Rise of the Dragons

by ArSommers



Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family first, Hope, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: ["The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon", Book 10] After reclaiming the Iron Throne, Daenerys has a most unexpected encounter upon her return to Dragonstone.
Series: The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rise of the Dragons

The sounds of a hundred cooks echoed through the halls of Dragonstone as they prepared a feast for the Queen’s return. In a room above the kitchen Daenerys could smell boar searing and cod soaking in garlic butter. Even Rhaella was excited by the aroma, as evidenced by the fidgeting in her chair.  
“Patience, my love,” Daenerys picked her daughter up. “We will be dining soon,”  
It amazed Daenerys every time she looked Rhaella just how much she’d grown. At first it saddened her when she thought about what she missed during her time away, but Daenerys was also comforted in the fact that she’d been able, in the end, to return to her daughter. Even still, she was grateful that her daughter had somehow not forgotten her mother in her absence. Perhaps a dragon truly knew its own.  
As Daenerys held the princess, she became aware of a gnawing sensation that seemed to come from within. The only time she’d ever experienced this feeling was at Khal Drogo’s funeral, when she’d stepped into the flames and her three dragons hatched. Suddenly anxious, Daenerys made her way towards the door, about to search for Missandei or one of the caretakers to watch Rhaella as she went to investigate whatever was happening, but the sensation was increasing at a rapid rate.  
Perplexed, Daenerys hastily weighed her options. Whatever she felt was calling her towards the lower levels, near one of the exits that opened up to the coast. If she delayed, she would surely miss whatever was happening. Not sensing any danger, Daenerys decided to bring Rhaella along.  
Weaving her way through the corridors, Daenerys didn’t stop until she came upon a stone door in the lower levels. Shifting Rhaella to her left arm, Daenerys undid the latch that led to an outcrop on one of the cliffs. As she opened the door, Daenerys expected to find something grandiose, only to discover the all-too-natural overlook of the sea.  
“Impossible,” Daenerys looked for anything out of the ordinary to catch her eye. “Something is happening here, I can feel it,” She stepped onto the platform, now wishing she’d brought someone along to hold Rhaella so she could inspect every nook. Daenerys began to try and do so when Rhaella began to squirm.  
“Please,” Daenerys begged, “Not now, there’s something I must do,” But the child only struggled with more ferocity.  
“Rhaella,” Daenerys turned, “I need to-” But Daenerys realized something had caught her daughter’s eye in the other direction. Following the child’s gaze, Daenerys found what had intrigued Rhaella: a quivering dragon egg.  
Daenerys planted a grateful kiss on Rhaella’s head. “Thank you,” she said earnestly as she walked over to where the dark blue egg sat alone in a corner.  
“How is this even possible?” Daenerys wondered aloud. Surely someone would have seen this, at the very least when they’d first reclaimed Dragonstone and had been inspecting the castle.  
Unless, of course, the egg had arrived after.  
Daenerys began to consider the potential options. She’d assumed Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were all male. But could that not have been the case? She’d had no books, only verbal stories to base her knowledge of dragons on.  
“But Viserion and Rhaegal were killed in Meereen,” Daenerys remembered. Unless, of course, Drogon was female and mated with one of the other two back in Meereen, then laid the egg on Dragonstone. It wasn’t unheard of for animals to mate within the same family…but then again, did any of her three dragons even share the same kinfolk? Daenerys hadn’t a clue. But the one thing she did know was that the reptilian creatures were, once again, no longer extinct.  
Daenerys reached forward with her free hand, eager to touch the blue scales, when the egg split down the middle. Pulling back, Daenerys and Rhaella watched as tiny claws emerged from the crack, gently pulling back the shell to reveal the tiny face of a blue dragon.  
The reptile continued to widen the opening of the shell, making it bigger until the creature tumbled onto the ground. Once outside of it’s shell Daenerys scooped the dragon up with her free hand, cradling it close to keep it warm.  
“Blood of my blood,” Daenerys whispered in amazement as the dragon nestled into her arm. Then, looking at Rhaella, added “Of OUR blood,”  
As Daenerys and Rhaella marveled at the creature, a gentle breeze blew in from the seas. It carried an icy sting, though anyone who’d lived during a Westeros winter could tell that the cold bit considerably less, carrying with it the promise of a warmer season. With her human child in one arm and her dragon child in the other, Daenerys clung to that warmth and hope, drawing strength from the notion that every winter yielded to spring, every sorrow to joy, and every death to the renewal of life.

The End

[Surprised there was a dragon at the end? I was too, this was something I decided to implement after I'd been writing this series for a while. But I always leave my fanfic series on a hopeful note, so this seemed like the perfect way to do so.


End file.
